Episode 15/Plot
The episode opens with Yui in the dream world. She walks over to the tree and reaches out towards it, but the dream ends and Yui wakes up to find herself back in her bedroom at the Mukami mansion. She sits up in bed confused by the dream. Yui heads downstairs and hears some shouting in the dining room. She enters the dining room to find Yuma and Kou bickering over the last shrimp. Yui watches Yuma offer the shrimp to Azusa and after some coaxing, Azusa accepts the shrimp much to Kou's annoyance. Ruki appears with a fresh plate of shrimps which delights Kou, but Yuma shouts at him that he's had a lot already. Ruki spots Yui and tells her to come and have dinner, because he prepared an individual plate for her. While eating, Yui asks Ruki if he made all the food. He says yes and tells her to eat quickly and when Yui asks why, Kou explains that it's because they're going to school. Yui perks up when she hears this and says she's going too, but the brothers tell her she's wrong. Kou tells Yui that she is to stay in the mansion today with Azusa who will monitor her. Yui glances at Azusa who quietly says that he's happy to be in the mansion with just him and her for today. When Yui and Azusa see the rest of the Mukami's off, Kou warns her that Azusa can be a bit of a 'handful' which makes her confused. Yui returns to her room and sits by her dressing table where she takes out her rosario and places it on a small tray. Azusa suddenly appears and he tells her to come to his room; he wants to show her something. Before Yui could reply, Azusa vanishes leaving her no choice but to accept his invitation. She arrives at Azusa's room and as he invites her in, Yui asks him what he wanted to show her. Azusa presents Yui his collection of knives, telling her that they are his treasures. He suddenly asks Yui if she likes him and if she can hit him, but she says that she can't do such a thing. Hearing this, Azusa says it's too bad and asks Yui if she hates him, but she says it's not like that. He corners her against the wall; telling her that he doesn't hate her and he says that their scents are the same. Azusa changes the topic by asking Yui if she's noticed the knife he has in his hands. He tells her that he just sharpened it today and he requests Yui to help him test it's sharpness by letting him cut her, but Yui refuses. Seeing that Yui has made it clear that she doesn't want to get cut, Azusa tells her that she can cut him instead and he forcefully gives her his knife. Azusa grips Yui's hand with the knife in order to make her cut him, but Yui screams at him to stop and wrenches her hand out of his, accidentally slicing his hand in the process. As the blood drips from the fresh cut, Azusa smirks. The scene then changes to a flashback of a young Azusa (when he was still a human) being beaten up by three kids; one boy and two girls. While Azusa is on the ground enduring the pain the kids are inflicting on him, he glances back and notices how happy they looked when they saw him bleed. The boy curses at Azusa and forcibly kicks him while his female companions watch from behind. Due to the impact from being kicked, Azusa collapses onto the ground into a huddled heap. Battered and bruised, Azusa slowly picks himself up and he starts to laugh. This confuses one of the girls and she tells the boy named Justin, that Azusa is laughing, because surely this wasn't the reaction they were expecting. The other girl demands to know what is funny, since all they did was just beat him up. Azusa finally speaks up and he tells the kids to continue hitting him. Justin gets disgusted by Azusa's request and calls him a freak. He then tells his female companions, named Melissa and Christina that they're leaving already. The girls agree with Justin and the three run off, leaving Azusa by himself. Azusa desperately shouts at them to not leave him as they disappear from his sight. He wants them to continue beating him up, because 'pain' is his meaning of existence. The flashback ends and Azusa tells Yui that the cut she gave him was good. Yui disagrees with him and says that they need to treat the cut immediately. She drops the knife and tries to leave, but Azusa grabs her from behind and pins her with her face against the door. He tells her it's not necessary and he asks her to give him her blood. Yui squints in pain when he bites her neck and she tells him to stop, but he only says that her blood is so sweet and smooth before biting her again. Azusa tells her that her blood is definitely "Eve's" blood and how fortunate she is to have such blood like that. Yui protests that she isn't "Eve", but Azusa says that he'll suck more and he asks her if she's happy. When Yui says it hurts, Azusa says that the greater the pain is, the more better and he bites her shoulder. He takes her other hand and tells Yui that he'll make her feel more pain, because she is his precious "Eve". Yui's consciousness is drifting away until a voice tells Azusa to stop. It's Yuma. Azusa turns around to find Yuma right behind him, so he releases Yui, causing her sink onto the ground into a huddled heap. While Azusa welcomes Yuma home, Yui faints. The scene then changes to Ruki's room where he is reading his book. The same familiear (see Episode 13) appears by his window and Ruki spots it this time. His eyes narrow as the familiear flies away. The familiear is then seen outside Yui's bedroom window where Yui has been laid to rest on her bed. Back in his room, Azusa is admiring the new wound Yui had given him and he undoes the bandage around his left arm. The episode ends with Azusa asking his "Justin" wound if he will be able to become "Adam", and if he will be useful to 'that man' (Karlheinz). Category:Plot